


new-patched

by casualbird



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, this has no redeeming literary value its just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird
Summary: Precious man--Shoot kisses the tense tendons of his neck, remembers with curious confusion that it was just months ago they scarcely tolerated each other.There isn’t time to think about what changed, though--not here, not when they’re finally home. Not as they settle in to new-patched bodies, new-patched selves.
Relationships: Knuckle Bine/Shoot McMahon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	new-patched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its all for u danny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=its+all+for+u+danny).



> turns out writing porn about a dude with one arm and four hands is pretty tough

Shoot has four hands and no idea what to do with any of them.

One flexes, fingers steepling in teased-up hair, being careful not to catch on any snarls. One fits on the curve above Knuckle’s waist, feeling the deep shaking heave of his ribs, the hard planes of his obliques. A third just--hovers, uncertain, at his side.

The fourth, the real one, is slung around Knuckle’s neck, bracing against the dusty headboard. Fingertips scrabble in the space between scuffed drywall and shoulderblade.

Shivering the way he is, Shoot wouldn’t be upright without it. Without the safe clutch of Knuckle’s arms around his waist, the buried brace of his nose in Knuckle’s shoulder.

From the way he whimpers, shifting and rutting without cadence, Knuckle can’t be much better off.

Still, he’s not beyond words. He never is.

“You,” he mumbles, muddled as it is by Shoot’s sharp collarbone, by the long lilac hairs that stick in his mouth. “You’re--”

He can’t get it out--Shoot strokes him, Nen hand laying gentle on his waist. He waits.

What he waits for, coarse and trembling, are the words _smokin’ hot._

One Nen hand claps over his mouth--he can’t help laughing.

“What?”

“N-nothing,” he says, because nothing is wrong. He is here, Knuckle is with him, and they are close enough to feel each others’ heartbeats, the vitality they clawed for.

Because Knuckle’s put his foot in it once again, and that is somehow the most reassuring thing.

He protests, though, through his panting. “Y’know what I mean,” he says, a little helpless. “Shit, I--psyched m’self out.”

A little sigh, breathy and broken. “I do know what you mean,” Shoot murmurs, because he does--the glimpse he catches of Knuckle’s face, of the furrow in his brow, the parting of his lips all say _it’s not cool to say you’re beautiful._

_I want to,_ they say, though. _I want to._

Precious man--Shoot kisses the tense tendons of his neck, remembers with curious confusion that it was just months ago they scarcely tolerated each other.

There isn’t time to think about what changed, though--not here, not when they’re finally home. Not as they settle in to new-patched bodies, new-patched selves.

Knuckle _sobs_ when that last hand lays gentle on his cheek, cradling that sturdy, unshaven jaw.

“Oh,” Shoot says, and even though his stop comes slowly, it wracks as if it’d been the most sudden thing in the world. “Do they feel strange?”

Knuckle only shakes his head, unwraps his fingers from the ridge of Shoot’s battered spine to clutch that hand in his. “Already said,” he reminds, “I like ‘em.”

“It’s just--we’re. A lot. Closer now.” It feels like an age since last he’d asked, as half his hands folded Knuckle’s jacket while the other two laid gentle over his collarbone.

“I know. Sunshine, s-sweet pea.” He sounds as if he might cry--Shoot croons to him, forms hands tighter to his angles.

That warm broad hand squeezes his, soft and soothing. Shoot’s Nen hands don’t have half the sensation of his flesh one, but it makes him shiver all the same.

“Cute,” Knuckle mumbles, wrapping that other hand tighter ‘round his waist. Levers their bodies together, scrabbling at the edge of caution, clinging on anyway. It wouldn’t do to be careless with him.

He finds out quite by accident that if he curls his wrist just right, the callused tips of his fingers can brush against still-bruised skin, the scarring stitch marks that run roughshod across Shoot’s abdomen.

It’s his turn to stop, then, for hard breaths to trip and fall back down his throat. His head jerks back, knocks against the wallboard. He barely notices.

Shoot just shakes his head, lays a little kiss at Knuckle’s tightened temple, the teary corner of his eye.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he says, with just the slightest rasp. It doesn’t make Knuckle stop crying, but that’s to be expected. To be cherished, to be held.

His fingers flurry, gentle like a first snow. Petting the nape of Knuckle’s neck, stroking his thickset hip, his shoulder blade, the back of his hand. Pressing in soft, holding him fast.

“You got him back for me,” he reminds, as he’s done so many times before. As he suspects he’ll keep doing for the rest of their lives.

Knuckle laughs. “I did, fuck, of course I did. For you.”

“I love you,” he says, choppy and choked, and leverages his full strength into holding him tighter, gathering him up.

The feeling, the action, the strained intonation is mutual.

Neither of them are sure how long it is when they find themselves lying together, when they realize they’ve plumb forgot why they went to bed in the first place.

Neither of them minds.

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell is the ship name here???? shuckle???? knoot???? someone help
> 
> anyway i hope you liked this, i never did manage to get it to a place where i was 100% happy with it, BUT! it is what it is. let me know what you thought, and come hang out with me on [twitter (18+)](https://twitter.com/bird_scribbles) or [my shiny new hxh discord](https://discord.gg/xVSBWPs) if you like!
> 
> much love!!!!!!!


End file.
